Una Nueva Sailor Scout: Sailor Sun
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: ¡ Sailor Sun al poder !
1. La llegada de Sailor Sun

Yo nunca he hecho un fanfic de Sailor Moon, pero se me ocurrió, era mi anime favorito, el único que me gustó, yo no soy dueña de la serie, y menos de sus personajes, solo de mi OC, Kimmie Nakamura, lo voy a escribir en español, mi lengua natal, y si tiene éxito la pondré en ingles

Tiene que ver con la Primera Temporada

* * *

Kimmie Nakamura es una chica de 15 años, de cabello largo y liso de color anaranjado, ojos de color castaño, delgada, blanca y bonita, ella mide 1.58, que equivale a 5'2", ella es baja, ella viene de Kinki, de la ciudad de Kioto, Tokyo, ella es hija de un agente de bienes raices y una abogada exitosa, ella es millonaria

ella es la Sailor Sun

* * *

Kimmie es nueva en la ciudad, ella tenia el uniforme de la secundaria, ella caminaba lentamente, ella es una chica extraña, friki y un poco solitaria, es hija única, ella llegó a la secundaria, ella está atrasada en varios grados por sus problemas personales, por su personalidad, ya que todos se burlaban de ella, ella llegó temprano, siempre llega a tiempo

"Llegué muy temprano, como siempre" Kimmie decía en voz baja, nadie logró escucharla, ella a veces habla sola, pero ella no está loca, vio algunos chicos y chicas llegando, ella suspiró de aburrimiento y cansancio

Algunas de las personas miraban de manera extraña a Kimmie, claro es la chica nueva en la escuela, ella no le prestó importancia a las miradas, ella simplemente se sentó en un banco, la clase ha comenzado, ella entró al salón con pasos firmes y lentos, con la mirada en alto, ella se sentó en un pupitre, donde la profesora le señaló

"Buenos días estudiantes, tenemos a una nueva estudiante en nuestro salón, ella es Kimmie Nakamura de Kioto, levántate Kimmie" La Profesora decía con seriedad, Kimmie se sentía muy nerviosa con eso, ella se levantó

Todos miraron a Kimmie, ella estaba muy nerviosa, ella se sentó de nuevo en el pupitre, ella es algo tímida, torpe socialmente, y nerviosa, ella escribía lo que estaba en la pizarra, Rei, Ami y Serena miraban a la chica nueva, Kimmie sintió que la miraban, Kimmie no le tomó importancia a eso

"La chica nueva es extraña" Rei decía ásperamente, ella no confía en Kimmie, ella piensa que es extraña y mala

"No lo creo, para mi se ve normal" Ami decía serenamente

Rei estaba seria, la clase terminó, Kimmie fue a comer, ella moría de hambre, ella estaba comiendo, Kimmie se siente muy sola, nadie le habla, ella siempre ha sido la chica nueva, porque siempre se a mudado de ciudad en ciudad, y ha cambiado de escuela en escuela

Ella comía varias bolas de arroz con frutas, Kimmie dejó de comer, ella fue a Matemáticas, ella es muy inteligente en todas las materias pero sin estudiar, pero ella odia matemáticas, pero siempre la aprueba, se terminaron las clases por hoy, ella caminaba por las calles lentamente, Luna, la gata, se quedó mirando a ella, ella sintió la energía de Kimmie

"Una gata mirándome, y con una luna en la frente, esto es muy loco" Kimmie decía con la voz baja, nadie la escuchó

Ella llegó a su casa, sus padres están trabajando en este momento, ella suspiraba, ella se cambió de ropa, se puso una camisa amarilla, una falda azul, un suéter azul, y unas zapatillas negras, ella se dejó su cabello suelto, como siempre, ella salió a las calles, ella entró al centro comercial

_ Muchas personas, _Kimmie se decía a si misma mentalmente, ella caminaba, varias personas estaban probándose zapatos, de rebajas, Kimmie aprovecha una buena ganga, ella entró a la zapateria enorme, ella miraba los zapatos, eran muy lindos

"Interesada en alguno" Una mujer alta, de ojos violetas, con cabello verde oscuro decía serenamente

"Solo estoy viendo, si yo me intereso en un par de zapato, se lo haré saber, ya regreso , es que se me olvido mi bolso" Kimmie decía seriamente

Kimmie salió de la tienda, ya que ella se le cayó su bolso, ella lo estaba buscando, ella lo encontró tirado en el suelo, ella lo sacudió, ella revisó si tenia todo en su bolso, si lo tenia, bien por ella, ella volvió a entrar a la tienda, ella vio que las personas se sentían mal, cansadas y mareadas

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa a esas personas?" Kimmie se preguntaba a si misma en voz baja

"Quieres los zapatos" La misma mujer decía serenamente

"No, tengo muchos zapatos en realidad, ¿Por qué las personas están así?" Kimmie dijo serenamente y amablemente, ella preguntaba

"¡Niña malcriada!" La mujer gritaba desquiciada, la cara de la mujer se puso fea

"!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡" Kimmie gritó de miedo, las personas estaban asustadas, Kimmie comenzó a correr, pero con tanta gente, ella se caía al suelo

La mujer se convirtió en un monstruo verde, horrible y asqueroso, Kimmie accidentalmente lanzó una energía amarilla de sus manos, el monstruo se quemó un poco, Kimmie estaba sorprendida, el monstruo se fue, Kimmie salió corriendo

"Oh que loco" Kimmie dijo serenamente

Luna aparece enfrente de Kimmie, ella se agachó y miraba a la gata con mucha curiosidad, ella está sorprendida, Kimmie se quedó así por un momento

"Kimmie, te he encontrado" Luna decía serenamente

"Una gata que habla, oh dios mio" Kimmie dijo sorprendida, pero del buen sentido

"Eres otra Sailor Senshi, la Sailor Sun, la sailor de la vida, nunca en la vida hubo una Sailor Sun, eres la primera" Luna decía serenamente

"¿Una Sailor?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿eh?, no comprendo nada" Kimmie decía muy confundida, ella no sabe que es eso

"Una guerrera, tu ayudarás a proteger a las personas del mal, debes decir esto para activar tu poder, ¡POR EL PODER DEL SOL, SAILOR SUN!" Luna decía serenamente

Kimmie no dijo nada, ella simplemente se quedó callada, ella asintió con la cabeza, Kimmie se fue corriendo, a su casa, sus padres no han llegado todavía, ella suspiró, ella vio sus rodillas estaban raspadas, por la caída que tuvo, ya sus rodillas no estaban raspadas

Eran las 6 PM, ella vio una nota en la mesita, era de sus padres, sus padres estaban de viaje de segunda luna de miel, Kimmie gruñe en silencio, ella fue a su habitación, ella está muy cansada de todo esto, ella quiso cenar primero antes de irse a dormir, ella comió unos emparedados

Kimmie se puso a leer un poco, ella leía el libro _**"El fantasma de La Opera"** _De Gaston Leroux, es uno de sus libros favoritos, ella bosteza, y se fue a dormir temprano, ella fue a su habitación, todo quedo en silencio


	2. La Transformación de la Sailor Sun

Yo nunca he hecho un fanfic de Sailor Moon, pero se me ocurrió, era mi anime favorito, el único que me gustó, yo no soy dueña de la serie, y menos de sus personajes, solo de mi OC, Kimmie Nakamura, lo voy a escribir en español, mi lengua natal, y si tiene éxito la pondré en ingles

Tiene que ver con la Primera Temporada

* * *

Kimmie Nakamura es una chica de 15 años, de cabello largo y liso de color anaranjado, ojos de color castaño, delgada, blanca y bonita, ella mide 1.58, que equivale a 5'2", ella es baja, ella viene de Kinki, de la ciudad de Kioto, Tokyo, ella es hija de un agente de bienes raices y una abogada exitosa, ella es millonaria

ella es la Sailor Sun

* * *

Kimmie fue a pasear por el parque, es un sábado por la mañana, ella caminaba por el parque con alegría, muchas personas miraban a ella, Kimmie sin querer chocó con Rei, Rei estaba muy enojada, Kimmie la ayudó a levantarse, ella gruñía en silencio

"Lo siento, yo no te vi, no era mi intención haberte tumbado" Kimmie decía muy apenada, ella solo espera que nada salga mal

"Ten cuidado donde caminas para la próxima" Rei decía muy enojada, Kimmie estaba confundida

"¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?, yo fui amable contigo y te ayudé, ni siquiera nos conocemos, yo soy Kimmie Nakamura" Kimmie dijo con sereidad, ella estaba un poco harta con Rei

"Lo siento, es que yo soy así, lamento eso, yo soy Rei Hino" Rei dijo con serenidad, Kimmie siempre hace que las personas se abran a ella

"No importa" Kimmie decía serenamente

"Rei, creíamos que te habíamos perdido, te buscamos por todos lados, hola, yo te vi en la Escuela, eres la nueva, yo soy Serena Tsukino " Serena decía riéndose como una loca, ella saludó a Kimmie, ella decía amablemente

"Hola Serena, mucho gusto, yo soy Kimmie Nakaura" Kimmie saluda con mucha amabilidad

"Hola yo soy Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto en conocerte Kimmie" Ami decía serenamente

Kimmie sonríe, Rei la miraba serenamente, ella aún no confia plenamente en Kimmie, ella cree que Kimmie es mala, Rei piensa que Kimmie es secuaz de la Reina Beryl, pero Kimmie es una Sailor Scout, pero ella no a despertado su poder

"Kimmie, júntate con nosotras, ya que eres nueva y estás sola" Serena decía amistosamente

"Sí chicas" Kimmie decía con alegría

Ahora Kimmie tiene nuevas amigas, ella no consigue amigas con facilidad ya que todos la ven diferente y extraña, ella camina junto a ellas, Kimmie sentía el trato de Rei hacia ella, pero a ella no le importaba eso, ella miraba todo a su alrededor, Luna apareció, Serena, Rei, y Ami fueron a donde estaba Luna, Kimmie no se dio cuenta cuando ellas se fueron

"Chicas, ¿donde se habrán ido?" Kimmie dijo serenamente, ella decía curiosamente en voz baja, ella suspiró de aburrimiento y cansancio

Serena, Rei y Ami están viendo a Luna, de repente el parque fue atacado por dos Youmas, Kimmie intentaba defender a las personas, pero fue ataca por uno de los dos Youmas, Serena, Rei y Ami se transformaron en Sailors Scouts, pero ellas están débiles en este momento, o necesitan a alguien más, Kimmie comenzó a correr como loca

"Kimmie, no huyas, debes usar tus poderes de Sailor Sun, debes ayudar a ellas, debes decir !Por el Poder del Sol, Sailor Sun!

"Okay,... !Por el Poder del Sol, Sailor Sun!" Kimmie tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, ella dijo serenamente, ella tomó varias respiraciones profundas, ella dijo en voz alta

Kimmie sintió la energía en todo su ser, ella se transformó en Sailor Sun, ella estaba muy sorprendida por todo esto, ella fue a buscar a las otras Sailor Scouts, estaban siendo atacadas por dos Youmas y por Jadeite, ella se acercó a ellas rápidamente

"Otra Sailor Senshi" Jadeite decía enojado

Serena, Rei y Ami, estaban sorprendidas, Kimmie es la sailor Sun, este tipo de Sailor nunca existió, o nunca se supo que existía, ella ayudó a las chicas a detenerlos, y lo han conseguido, Rei estaba muy sorprendida, Kimmie no era mala después de todo

"Uau Kimmie" Serena dijo riéndose como loca

"Sí, jamas habia pensado de que tu fuera una Sailor" Kimmie decía riéndose por la adrenalina que tenia

Ellas 4 ya estaban en ropa normal, ellas fueron a caminar y a charlar, Rei ya no es tan odiosa con Kimmie, Kimmie se fue para su casa, era algo tarde, y ella está sola por 4 semanas, 1 mes, sus padres son así, ella estaba comiendo sushi que ordeno, la comida favorita de Kimmie


	3. Una nueva chica

Yo nunca he hecho un fanfic de Sailor Moon, pero se me ocurrió, era mi anime favorito, el único que me gustó, yo no soy dueña de la serie, y menos de sus personajes, solo de mi OC, Kimmie Nakamura, lo voy a escribir en español, mi lengua natal, y si tiene éxito la pondré en ingles

Tiene que ver con la Primera Temporada

* * *

Kimmie Nakamura es una chica de 15 años, de cabello largo y liso de color anaranjado, ojos de color castaño, delgada, blanca y bonita, ella mide 1.58, que equivale a 5'2", ella es baja, ella viene de Kinki, de la ciudad de Kioto, Tokyo, ella es hija de un agente de bienes raices y una abogada exitosa, ella es millonaria

ella es la Sailor Sun


End file.
